


Consequences

by thefaultinourstarscream



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Teasing, blitzwing is tired of this shit, megatron also being a little shit, poor lugnut, starscream being a little shit, wing teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaultinourstarscream/pseuds/thefaultinourstarscream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the times Starscream had been a tease, this time had to be the worst. But if he thinks Megatron won't make him pay in some way, then he's dead wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped into my head. I've never published any actual smut on here, so please bear with me! ^_^

Most of the time, Megatron had no problem concentrating on his work, and he was not one for being easily distracted, so things always got done quickly and efficiently when he was around.

Well. Almost always. 

Right now, the warlord's usually cold and unfeeling looking optics were fixed on his second-in-command. Whenever he was distracted, it was usually Starscream's fault, and right now, Megatron could hardly focus on work at all. Sitting and looking over reports, Megatron couldn't help but stare as Starscream flit around the room, a spring in his step as he did his own work. Now, this alone wasn't what caught Megatron's attention. Every so often, Starscream would bend over just a little bit to reach something, taking his time with it too. At first, the Seeker didn't seem to realise what he was doing; he didn't even seem to feel the large mech's optics on him. Megatron tried his best to tear his gaze away, internally scolding himself. He should never allow himself to lose focus, especially not as a result of something so minor and accidental on the Seeker's part. 

But every time his gaze wandered over to those slender legs and aft, his processor flashed back to the other night. Back to the irresistible sight of Starscream kneeling on top of him, faceplate delicately flushed, his mouth falling open in pleasure and whimpering sweetly as his leader flicked his glossa against his swollen node... Frag it. No. Get it together, he snapped at himself. This was ridiculous. Megatron huffed to himself and forced himself to look away, continuing to look over the reports in his data-pad. If he just stopped this foolish behaviour before it got worse, then Starscream would be none the wiser, and Megatron could work in peace, right?

Wrong.

Just as Megatron had managed to start getting things done, he heard what sounded like a moan, and his helm snapped up in surprise. No, it hadn't been a moan, it was just Starscream making a little noise as he reached for something. Of course it was just Megatron's imagination acting up again. He quickly ignored it (as much as he could), until his optics flickered up once more to see his second-in-command almost completely bent over. What could be possibly be reaching for now?! Then it hit him, and Megatron scowled in his direction. That blasted Seeker was doing this on purpose. As if on cue, Starscream glanced over his shoulder, the ghost of a smirk playing on his lips. Damn him.

"Is something wrong, my liege?" he asked in the most innocent voice he could muster, and Megatron had to try and repress the sound of his fans whirring as he remembered their last time together. Starscream whining and crying out in bliss, Megatron growling against the crook of his neck. 

"My liege? You seem... distracted." Megatron snapped out of it at the sound of the Seeker's voice, and glared at him.

"I'm not distracted. Get on with your work," he grumbled, pretending to ignore the obvious teasing. That should have been the end of it, but Starscream was clearly having too much fun feeling Megatron's optics practically burning holes into him. He adored that he could get his leader wound up so easily, that Megatron loved the sight of his body this much. Pushing a data-pad aside, Starscream started walking as if he were leaving the room, then leaned close to Megatron.

"I do love when you stare at me like that, my lord," he whispered, smirking to himself as he turned on his heel to leave. Megatron dug his digits into the side of his chair in frustration, hating how he was fuelling Starscream's ego so easily. He hated the effect he had on him. No, Starscream was not going to win, not this time, not ever.

Megatron waited for a moment so that Starscream would think he was in the clear, before storming after him and grabbing him by the wing. Starscream flinched in surprise, and at the feeling of being grabbed in such a sensitive area, but he had no time to protest. Before he could even open his mouth, Megatron had him pinned against the wall. Starscream's optics brightened a little in anticipation, and Megatron's narrowed. He leaned forward to ghost his lips over the Seeker's neck, causing him to shiver.

"You need to learn, Starscream. If you tease me, there will be consequences," Megatron spoke plainly, nipping lightly at Starscream's neck, which earned him a shaky vent. He pulled back to look at his second-in-command's face for a moment, before pressing their lips together in a forceful kiss. Starscream couldn't help but let out a soft moan as he hungrily returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other and teasingly tracing his leader's lips with his glossa. Megatron roughly forced his own glossa past Starscream's lips, causing the slender mech to let out another moan into the kiss, which grew a little louder at Megatron's strong hands grasping his aft and forcing his legs around his waist. Starscream adored being handled roughly, and Megatron knew this very well. One hand found itself wandering over to brush against one of Starscream's wings, gently tracing the smooth, sensitive metal, and the Seeker whimpered in that way Megatron so adored. He rubbed his digits firmly across the seams, humming when he felt the wing starting to tremble. Little whimpers were starting to escape Starscream's lips, turning louder when Megatron tugged at those slender hips, their interfacing panels rubbing together. Megatron could feel his own panel heating up, and he groaned lowly, grinding against Starscream's. The sounds Starscream was making were already like music to the warlord, and they were only going to get better.

"Lord Megatron," Starscream panted, pulling away for a moment to catch his breath. Megatron just shook his helm, leaving a trail of firm kisses across Starscream's neck.

"Hush, Starscream," he murmured, picking the Seeker up and turning to place him on the desk. The look on Starscream's face was absolutely irresistible, and Megatron firmly stroked both of his wings, causing the Seeker to whimper. His silver wings were fluttering, a clear indication that Starscream was thoroughly aroused. Megatron's lips found their way to one of those breathtaking wings, flicking his glossa against the heated metal and humming as Starscream bucked his hips desperately. He was tempted to just frag the seeker right now, but where was the fun in that? Besides, Megatron had something else in mind. 

He trailed his lips lower, brushing them across Starscream's chest and nipping every so often, making sure to leave a few marks in his paint. Starscream belonged to him, and Megatron didn't care who knew. He felt those skilled talons brushing against the back of his helm, and glanced up to see Starscream's face. Sure enough, he was biting his lip, his face starting to heat up a little. "Mine," Megatron practically growled, pushing his legs apart and kneeling down to kiss and bite up Starscream's thighs, one at a time. His legs trembled, and Starscream nodded shakily.

"Yours, my lord..." he whispered, gasping and instinctively opening his legs a little further apart as he felt a strong servo palming his panel. He rocked against it with a whine, settling his servos against the edge of the desk, and Megatron smirked, leaning forward to slowly nuzzle his panel. 

"Open for me," he purred against Starscream's crotch, the vibrations making the Seeker shiver and quickly obey. Megatron took a moment to take in the sight of Starscream's already dripping valve, his optics darkening in lust, carefully holding his thighs apart before he slowly ran his glossa over the folds. Starscream let out a hiss of pleasure, digging his claws into the desk and groaning, then huffing when Megatron abruptly stopped. "I said hush. The others could hear," he said matter-of-factly (not that he actually cared), and Starscream pursed his lips grumpily.

"But I- Oh Primus!" Starscream gasped and arched his back, Megatron having interrupted his speech by roughly rubbing his glossa against his outer node. "I... can't be quiet when you're... Ahh!" Starscream was squirming in pleasure now, grasping at the back of Megatron's helm and rocking against his mouth as his glossa continued to circle his node. Megatron let out a satisfied hum, knowing full well the vibrations would drive Starscream mad, and trailed his glossa down to slip inside that deliciously wet valve of his, groaning softly at the taste he could never get enough of. By now, Starscream was a trembling mess, Megatron's servos the only thing holding him in place. 

"Are you sure you don't want to keep quiet?" Megatron teased, glancing up at his second-in-command. Starscream shook his helm almost too quickly, whining and bucking his hips. 

"No, I-I...don't care who hears... don't stop, damn you!" He snapped, and Megatron chuckled, slipping his glossa back inside him, earning him a loud whine. Then another voice could be heard in the room.

"Starscream? Are you there?" Scrap. Starscream had forgotten to turn his com-link off, and now Lugnut was trying to get hold of him, Primus knows why. Starscream huffed in frustration, content to ignore that purple idiot. But Megatron had other plans.

"Answer him, Starscream." 

Starscream stared at his leader in disbelief, then whimpered as Megatron wrapped his lips against his node and sucked lightly.

"B-but-"

"I thought you didn't care who heard us?"

Frag. There was only one reason Lugnut would be calling Starscream instead of Megatron; Megatron had already turned his com-link off. Megatron had known Lugnut would call. He set this up on purpose, Starscream realised in horror. 

"Starscream? Are you there?" After a moment of glaring down at the mech who was now smirking between his legs, Starscream reluctantly answered.

"Y-yes, what do you want?" He demanded, biting his lip hard and squirming as Megatron continued lavishing attention on his node. Damn him! He knew Starscream couldn't keep quiet!

"I have some reports to give Lord Megatron, but he isn't answering. Where is he?"

"Ah- I'm- I'm afraid he's-" Starscream was cut off by a loud gasp as Megatron suddenly pushed his glossa back inside, deliberately pressing against an interior node. Pressure was starting to pool between Starscream's legs, and he knew he wasn't going to last very much longer. Megatron knew that too, and began slowly moving his glossa around inside him.

"Starscream? Are you there?" Scrap, Starscream thought. There's no way he didn't hear that. 

"Yes yes, I'm here! What- ah! W-what's the...problem?" 

"Where is our liege? He usually answers me. Is he alright?"

"L-Lord Megatron is fine." Oh, he was much more than fine, "he's just...nngh... o-otherwise...engaged..." Oh slag, please just hang up, Starscream thought, I can't overload while speaking to him!

"...Alright." And then he was gone. Thank Primus. Starscream let out a long vent of relief, giving Megatron a brief glare, before letting out a loud groan of his name as he kept teasing those sensitive spots inside him. Megatron pulled back to suck harshly on his node, causing Starscream to cry out, the thrusts of his hips growing more and more erratic as he felt his overload coming closer. It only took one more harsh suck and circle of his glossa, and Starscream came undone. His wings fluttered, and he cried out his leader's name as his overload finally hit him, his entire frame trembling as hot transfluid trickled out of his tightening valve. Megatron found himself groaning at the sight and sound of him, continuing to tease him to prolong his climax, which was met with several whines. Once the Seeker had finally come down from his high, Megatron pressed one gentle kiss against his node, then stood up, gazing down at Starscream with a smug grin. 

"You...you piece of scrap..." Starscream groaned as he caught his breath. Megatron's grin just grew wider, and he leaned down to kiss Starscream with a surprising tenderness. Although he refused to return it, Starscream found himself eventually giving in, as he always did. Megatron may have won this time, but they weren't finished just yet.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Blitzwing poked his head around the door just in time to hear Starscream's rather odd sounding message to Lugnut, who was sitting and looking incredibly confused. He wasn't sure he wanted to know (since he knew about Starscream and their leader), but Blitzwing asked anyway, against his better judgement.

"What was that all about? Sounded like Starscream."

"I tried calling, but he seemed preoccupied with something. And he said Lord Megatron was busy," Lugnut explained, clearly not realising what he'd just heard. Blitzwing could only make a face of disgust and slowly shake his helm.

"Oh, I'm sure he is," he muttered.


End file.
